


Acquired

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: Run With Me [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: Based on a tumblr dialogue prompt.There's a storm coming in, and Clint's best friend from work needs a place to stay.Hope his boyfriend likes dogs.





	Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr dialogue prompt, "Just trust me." 
> 
> So, I want to say, I know you want to see Howard get his, and he will, it's just coming out way longer than I originally anticipated. It'll be at least a two, maybe even three, part piece. 
> 
> Unbeta'd as always, let me know if there are any glaring mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint whistled as he walked out the back door of the parlor, listening for the _'click'_  of nails on the pavement.

"C'mon, got you an order of breadsticks too," Clint set down the pizza box, opening the lid to reveal half a meat lovers pizza, six breadsticks to the side of that. The yellow dog came trotting out from the alley, tail wagging happily. He stopped to lick Clint's face before diving for the box.

Clint ran a hand down the dog's back, ruffling his head a bit before leaning against the brick. The sky darkened above him, heavy clouds rolling toward the city, thunder booming in the distance.

"Supposed to be a nasty one," Clint commented, picking a piece of cheese off his pants. Lucky happily ate the cheesy clump, gently taking it from the blonde's fingers. "Doubt that's fun for you. Sensitive ears and all."

Lucky only cocked his head, scarfing a breadstick down as he returned to the box.

He felt for the dog, out here in the street? He was sure that Lucky had seen his fair share of rain, possibly even storms, out here. But it still didn't sit right with him, leaving the poor mutt outside to weather it. Pursing his lips in thought, Clint dug for his phone, snapping a quick picture of the dog, sending it off to his boyfriend.

' _He's cute,'_  Tony sent back almost immediately. Wanda must've made him take his break, seemed about time too, the bar would just be getting busy. The brunet still got overwhelmed by the first wave of Happy Hour customers.

_'Famed Pizza Dog.'_

_'I can see why,'_  The little laughing emoji made him chuckle.

 _'How you feel about dogs?'_ The moment he pressed send, a wave of thunder rolled, making the dog jump a bit. Clint sighed, praying for a miracle, rubbing his hand up and down Lucky's back.

 _'Never really had one.'_ Clint actually smiled at that, turning triumphantly to the dog, rubbing his head.

 _'We have one now,'_  Lucky seemed to understand the blonde's excitement, wagging his tail and licking at his face.

 _'I'll pick up a flea collar,'_  Was Tony's response, and Clint actually cheered, hugging Lucky's gead to his chest as he pocketed his phone.

"You see that buddy? No more rainy nights for you, we don't have much, but it's a roof." Lucky just licked over Clint's face again, letting out a playful _'borf.'_

God who would abandon such a great dog? The thought had struck him when he first met Lucky when he started working here a year ago, taking a break out in the alley to suck down an energy drink and smoke his last cigarette. The yellow mutt had come trotting up to him, casually sitting next to him until Clint finally noticed him. After that, Clint was sunk, the dog had become his, everybody knew, his co-workers teased him about it all the time.

His previous apartment hadn't allowed pets, his old landlord actually flushing his goldfish when he'd come to check the heating system. But Mr. Lee was an amazing landlord, who really didn't care, just so long as you paid on time. And there wasn't a heating problem, imagine that.

Tony would love Lucky, Clint was sure. He gave the dog a pat on his way back into the restaurant.

"I'll be back in a few, I promise buddy." The dog whined at that, nipping at the bottom of Clint's pants as he tried to walk back into the parlor. "I'll be back, just trust me." Lucky seemed to understand, letting go of the black pants to sit patiently in front of the back door. 

* * *

 

Tony did, in fact, love Lucky. The feeling was mutual it seemed, because as soon as Tony walked in the door, Lucky was all over him, licking at his face as he excitedly jumped around. Tony just laughed, sputtering against the onslaught of dog slobber, being forced to slide down the door. It only spurred the dog on, licking at his head and hair as Tony giggled.

So, now they had a dog. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this installment. There's going to be a direct sequel that takes place almost exactly where this leaves off, so keep your eyes peeled for that. 
> 
> Also! My little STAN THE MAN came was necessary. Yes. It was. 
> 
> I really enjoy your feedback and how much you guys like this, it makes it so fun to write, so keep it up with comments and kudos. 
> 
> Let me know if there's anything (Besides Howard getting his just deserts) that you'd want to see happen. 
> 
> Come see me on tumblr [ @nerdowritesthings!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com) Ask me your questions and I'll do my very best to answer them, or come scream at me about how Lucky is now here. Either one is fine with me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
